Fanalis Femme Fatale
by kheelwithit
Summary: He loves Morgiana, really, he does. But having any sort of sexual relationship with her will be the death of him.
1. Chapter 1

Fanalis Femme Fatale

1

Kheelwithit

He loves Morgiana. Really, he does.

But having any sort of sexual relationship with her will be the death of him_._

But he tries anyway. Another server politely asks if he's absolutely sure he wouldn't like compay tonight. He sighs no and waves her off. He leans further into the whorehouse cushion, envying his Master and Sinbad-sama. They were still bachelors... free to enjoy the lovely and ample bossoms of any amount of ladies. Sharrkan waves her over instead, a dirty gleam in his eyes. He isn't. He must spend the eveing _bossomless_. Isn't this situation supposed to be reversed?

Before he can mope any more, he returns his thoughts to properly bedding Morgiana. Really, the only obsticle is her clulessness. Any amount of pleasure that he wants to give her is always swiftly killed by baffled looks from his woo-ee. And he, the woo-er, is usually left to beat off to thoughts of finally, _finally_ having Mor. On her back, her mouth, sitting down, standing up, _anything_ so long as she enjoyed it. Maybe she doesn't like sex? The thought makes him panicky and clammy. Its all good that _she_ doesn't care for sex, but what of _Alibaba_? He still loves sex and spending the rest of his lfe with Morgiana would mean being _celibate_ and ohgodhe_can't_hestill_needs_itohfuck-

"Oi, oi, Alibaba, you alright?"

A heavy thump slaps the words right out of his head along with a few braincells. He thinks the King was aiming for his back, but he's a little more than tipsy at this point in time.

"Ya, Fattybloba, stop thinkin' so damn mush, mmn?"

"Hey, hey, ya werenna suppos' ta tell 'im we call 'im tha', King,"

Ah, that hurts a little bit.

Really, Sinbad is the only one smashed. His Master only speaks so because while he's sitting, his hands are pressing the flanks of his almost-server, a very pretty brunette, closer to him while his mouth is kissing and licking at her crotch through the gauzy material that really actually _emphasizes_ what's underneath instead of hiding it while her head is tilted back and her hands are carding through his hair and she's letting out tiny gasps. Its really _too_ erotic. Sinbad is palming his semi-erection and watching with lust in his eyes. Alibaba is uncomfortable. But she looks ike she's really enjoying it. What if he gave Morgiana his mouth? Would she sigh like that? Wriggle closer to him and press his face in further? No, that's right. With their relationship status, they'll never even get to that stage.

Alibaba tries anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

Fanalis Femme Fatale

2

Kheelwithit

The next time he's with Morgiana, he sets his plan into action. What plan you ask?

Plan: Get Morgiana To Have Sex With Me Using Sheer Honesty.

Gmthswmush for short. It's not the best, but that's it in a nutshell.

"M-morgiana... would you think about maybe, y'know, having sex with me?"

Morgiana turned to him and with the sweetest pokerface he'd ever had the pleasure of witnessing, nods to him.

"If you want,"

The aircraft that is his heart has just penetrated the _stratosphere_ because that response was fucking _out of this world._

"What's that?"

Mayday, mayday, we're goin' down.


	3. Chapter 3

Fanalis Femme Fatale

3

Kheelwithit

Day three of failed plans to get Morgiana into bed, and _he's going to die._

He doesn't know _how_, he doesn't know _when_, but eventually,

Ja'far _will_ kill him, and someone _will_ be burying him.

He might not even get that. Ja'far might not even let his body get found. People have been giving him pitying looks all day, moreso than usual, that is. Except for Sharrkan, who slaps his back in a congratulatory gesture and tells him he's got _hella_ guts. Alibaba feels lightheaded from making double takes all day. Ja'far might kill him, but Alibaba'd at least like to look death in the eye before he goes.

He only really has himself to blame. He should have known that brutal honesty never got _anyone_ anywhere in the history of _ever_.

It happened like this; Morgiana asked what sex was, he told her to ask someone else, since it wasn't appropriate for him.

She asked Masrur, her mentor. Masrur turned her to Hinahoho, suspiciously _not_ her mentor,

_" 's got experience,"_

Who turned her to Sharrkan, for god knows what reason, who shoved her toward Yamuraiha.

_"You're both chicks, right?"_

Who turned her back to Hinahoho,

_"Didn't you already ask me?"_

Who responsibly guided her to Ja'far.

_"...what?"_

Which is why he has to write a will leaving Sinbad the rights to his kingdom, even if his murderous advisor is the reason he even _needs_ a will. He double takes again. No Ja'far. Good he's still got time. How to begin... he nibbles at his lip and absentmindedly taps the pen against the desk in his room and shifts in the chair.

_It is with the saddest heart that I write this..._

No, no, too pathetically tragic. A quick look behind, still not there.

_It is my last will and testament..._

Aah. There. That's it.

_It is my last will and testament that I bequeath the Kingdom of Balbad to Sinbad, ruler of Sindria and High King of The Seven Seas under the condition that he rule it with all the wisdom and care that he does his s own kingdom. To the love of my short life, Morgiana, I leave you whatever you want of my personal affects. Including, but not in any way limited to the elephant stuffie. Aladdin is to be given what he wants of my kingdom's treasury, that he may keep his greedy hands off of things that aren't his (mister I-like-to-eat-watemelons-that-aren't-mine) and keep from causing too much trouble. To my Master, Sharrkan_-

A tap on the shoulder.

He turns around- probably Aladdin asking for lunch or... Alibaba's lost his voice.

**Ja'far**.

That's ok, because Alibaba's voice found _him_.

AAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Somewhere far away, Sharrkan tilts his head in the direction of the palace.

"_Hella_ guts, Fattybloba, hella guts,"


	4. Chapter 4

Fanalis Femme Fatale

4

kheelwithit

The only reason he survived is to be tortured before death. Of this, Alibaba is sure.

He, personally, would like this better than death, but still, its not preferable. _This _entails sitting side by side with the love of his life, and in front of a guy he barely knew and was _kind of sort of _scared out of his pants of and about to have some sort of... _ talk_. He _could _tell, though, that Ja'far had made an effort _not_ to scare him or Morgiana. He'd chosen the most luxurious and comfortable room Alibaba had been into in his entire stay. It was... lavish. Ridiculously so. Covered in expensive carpets and fluffy floor cushions and plentiful embroidered pillows on a low set bed with a canopy of gauzy curtains set against tiled walls with wide windows and a balcony that overlooked the gardens. It smelled like jasmine and figs and ripening persimmons that grow below.

Ja'far is ever at a professional sort of ease, reclining against the foot of the bed and hands in his robes while his head is tilted back. Morgiana is curled around a body pillow nestled between her thighs in front of Ja'far, in such a way as to make her dress ride up around a pert bum and create tantalizing shows of silky smooth leg made worse by the fact that he knows that she doesn't wear underwear continually tempt his gaze.

Alibaba is just trying his hardest not to stare. It's not working all too great, but he does try his best to be discreet.

Ja'far lifts his head, opens his mouth, nods no and grumbles to himself, and then places his head back down. This is the fourth time its happened. Morgiana shoots him an inquisitive glance while fingering the golden tassels at the end of her pillow. He shrugs because, honestly, he's at a loss for words at Ja'far's loss of words himself. The man always seemed so _deadly sure. _And by that, Alibaba is sure that he just means 'far groans as his hands untie his keffiyeh and he runs his fingers through his hair before directing them with a sharp gaze.

"What we speak of in this room is not in any way to be communicated to any party outside of those in this room, understood?" Morgiana sits up and he sits a little straighter. They both give him the most serious of nods.

"Oh, please don't be so apprehensive. I assure you this is nothing but a bit of kindly assistance from a senior, I'd just rather that you keep quiet about it," Alibaba takes a cue to relax from Morgiana, whose pulled a small silver bowl of apricots towards her and curled in on her pillow again. The way she slides her leg up the pillow shouldn't make his cock twitch. Ja'far's little huff of breath brings him back to the subject at hand.

"I'm.. I've not really... had to do this before, so you must pardon my vulgarity," Alibaba didn't think it would be possible for Ja'far to sound vulgar unless he was in the process of killing a man. Or yelling at Sinbad.

"but I've... concerns about the more intima... oh dear, I've concerns about the safety of you two fucking," Alibaba... was proven wrong - Ja'far can be vulgar, but more importantly, he has to kill this monster of a conversation before it gets _any_ scarier.

"J-ja'far-san, I assure you that we know all of the safety precautions and will be very careful, so please, don't worry over us!" He stands and gives the general a joking salute, quickly escaping to the door- exept he doesn't make it quite there because Ja'far's glare has frozen him in place.

"Alibaba, I really would think it pertinent for the two of you to engage in this conversation. After all, it's your safety I fear for, not Morgiana's," Even if Alibaba lived in a world where Ja'far's weren't capable of stopping a dungeon clearer in his tracks, he would have stopped because _how would Morgiana hurt him?_ He rubs the back of his neck and sits back down.

"Good. Now... Fanalis strength is …. suitable for battle. A commonly known fact, but in relationships, it's more of a _ hindrance_ to both partners," Ja'far has... no sense of discomfort when speaking to them of this. He pulls from his robes a bone. Which is odd and disgusting in a conversation like this, to Alibaba. He holds it up for display.

"This... is a cow bone. It is approximately 1.4 times denser than a human bone. Morgiana, if you would do me the pleasure of snapping this, I'm attempting to show something," Morgiana furrows her brows, but asks no questions and reaches over to take the bone.

"With your legs, if you will," Morgiana shrugs with indifference, but Alibaba can't help but to look incredulously at Ja'far and then Morgiana and back again. It doesn't stop her from turning to face them both and spreading her legs wide (oh sweet mercy, he was just flashed with the reason for his _existence_) and keeping eye contact with the both of them. Ja'far is very respectfully keeping his eyes trained on Alibaba. She holds it in between her thighs so that it's horizontal with her torso and she squeezes. It doesn't even take five seconds for the bone to crack. She spreads a little wider (God, please let him have enough self control not to pop wood) and lets the two sections and scores of splinters fall between her legs before picking up the two major pieces and handing them courteously back to Ja'far. Ja'far takes them and holds them up again.

"If she can do _this_ while perfectly calm, using no effort and to something harder than human bone, what do you think she'll do to you when she's clinging to your scrawny hips with all her might while your pounding into her?"

He looks at Morgiana, sweeping up tiny splinters of bovine bone with her hands. And then at the bone Ja'far holds with a raised eyebrow.

He loves Morgiana, really, he does, but having any sort of sexual relationship with her _might actually be_ the death of him.


	5. Chapter 5

Fanalis Femme Fatale

5

kheelwithit

Alibaba and Morgiana will probably_ never _have sex. Alibaba has come to accept this fact. It just won't happen for his and Morgiana's safety. No matter what, he _will not be swayed_, he shall stand a brave and celibate knight of old, forever pining for his princess-

"But there _is _a way," He can't _quite_ remember what he was thinking about, he's too focused on Ja'far's theory.

"It _does, _however, require my supervision and practice," Ah, he remembers now -forever pining and fighting for her, spending nights alone with nothing but his hand and thoughts of her. A tragic thing, that, but necessary.

"Ja'far-san, I-I don't really think that I would be comfortable with that kind of thing..."

"If Alibaba won't, I won't either," Morgiana deadpans, and Alibaba is glad, because he's no sex god, and having someone watch him, let alone someone who scares the pants off of him, is not going to do him any favors. Ja'far massages his temples like he's not slept in three days. Knowing what he does of the man, Alibaba concludes that really might not have.

"I understand that this may not be the may not be the most comfortable of situations, but I doubt you'll remain celibate. I've already taught her the.. bare minimum, but as she's a special case, she needs more. I _would_ have sent Morgiana to take care of this issue with another Fanalis, as is traditional, either in Reim with the Fanalis core, or here with Masrur. Incidentally, she_ insists _on remaining monogamous," Morgiana's puffed up cheeks redden as she traces tiny nervous circles on the carpet and clenches her shapely thighs harder on the pillow. Alibaba is pretty sure that if she squeezes it harder, the stuffing will just pop out of the ends. It's adorable.

"Morgiana... do you want to.. err, y'know, do this sort of stuff?" His face is red and he rubs anxiously at the back of his neck, eyes on her legs, watching as they tense and relax.

"I would with you," Ja'far is again being very courteous, finding false interest in a patterned tile on the wall. Alibaba can't deny her then. He's already done this type of thing, but Morgiana is still a virgin. She deserves to have this experience, and the best he can give at that. Even if it means he has to perform erotic acts in front of a man that he's slightly intimidated by.

"Then the issue is resolved, I trust?"

"Yes," He's quite happy about it. Now this conversation can come to an end and he can go trai-

"We start immediately. I've cleared your schedules to allow it. Please undress to whatever you're comfortable in and sit on the bed, please," Alibaba chokes on air. He- he can't do this _now!_ He has training to attend! Hell, he's not even mentally prepared! He stands frozen for a minute.

"Alibaba?" Morgiana is unlacing her leg braces and slipping her necklace and house vessels off. For a second, Alibaba's afraid (hoping?) she'll take off her dress too, but she sits on the bed and tugs at his pants, motioning that she's waiting for him. Ja'far's pulled up a chair to sit at the side of the bed with his eyes closed. Alibaba squirms while he undoes his cloak and sash, places his vessel on the bedside table and tugs off his shoe and boot, placing it all neatly on a small table before crawling on the bed.

"Are you ready Alibaba, Morgiana?" Ja'far peeks one eye open before rubbing his face and sighing.

"All right. The purpose of this exercise is for Morgiana to retain self control through relaxation and awareness without compensating pleasure. To do this, you will start with something small before moving on to more.. erotic actions. Before beginning, we will enact safety measures in case of emergency," The mention of _safety measures_ would make him reconsider this if Morgiana weren't so cute when her face was red.

"You will be using standard safe words- Alibaba, you _do _know what safe words are?" Nope.

"Of course," Ja'far nods.

"green, yellow and red. Red for absolute stops, yellow for slow down and green for go again. You will adhere to the safe words when they are called and will not hesitate to call them when you feel uncomfortable. Is this understood?" Morgiana nods like she's heard it before. Alibaba has too, in dirty dime store novels where partners tied each other up and did all _sorts _of odd stuff that Alibaba wasn't sure if he was turned on by or terrified of. He nods anyways. If Morgiana can, he can too.

"Excellent, Alibaba, between her legs, please," And damn if that phrase doesn't turn him on. Morgiana repositions herself and flops against the pillows, her vibrant hair splaying out on pale green pillows. Alibaba scoots closer, taking a moment to stroke her thighs before nudging them open gently, keeping eye contact. Morgiana splays her legs open for him, tugging him in properly using legs she's wrapped around his waist.

Ja'far laughs. He's almost forgotten the man was there.

"No, no. Not quite Morgiana. Slow down, enjoy it and relax," He can tell that Ja'far is bemused and it's understandable, because she really is cute when she's eager. She pouts, but unwraps her legs anyways.

"I'd advise beginning by exploring. Find what makes her feel good and remember it," It really is weird that Ja'far can sound so professional, but Alibaba's finding that his presence bothers him less and less. The instructions actually assure him, the tiniest bit. He moves his hands back to Morgiana's legs. He adores them, smooth and firm, with the slightest bit of plush to them, even more when she's relaxed. He slides his hand up, just the barest brush with his fingertips that makes Morgiana grip the sheets. It's embarrassing, but that and this situation alone makes him half hard.

"Very good, remember to relax," Ja'far's voice murmurs, soothing and low. He slips his hands under her kneecaps making her laugh. He teases a bit more, enjoying her squirming away as she tries to keep her laughing quiet before he slides his hands to the insides of her thighs with the same feather light touch that makes the inhale of her laugh stop abruptly and switch to a hasty exhale. Alibaba hums his appreciation and ventures further, scraping lightly with his fingernails that make her clench her thighs closed a fraction so her knees are squeezing his hips tightly. His cock twitches but he slows down because he remembers that this could get dangerous, he's switching back to the outside of her thighs. She relaxes further. Her eyes are shutting and her chest rises and falls quicker than Alibaba knows is normal. He's not quite daring enough yet, to slide his hands under her dress to feel more, so he takes hold of her hand and traces little circles on her palm with his thumb. Morgiana's eyes slide shut and she practically sags into the bed with a strangled sort of sound. He's got to remember that. He feels a bit more daring now, so he bends over her, stretching their still intertwined hands above her head and nuzzling her neck affectionately till she tilts her head to give him room. He supposes he aught to start with a kiss and so he does, small and light, testing the waters. She squeezes his hand and he takes it as permission to keep going. Her legs are digging into his waist again and he fights the urge to grind into her, this is supposed to be for _Morgiana_. He starts again, kissing, nipping, sucking and licking the column of her neck, careful not to bruise the milky skin. She sqeezes harder, It's getting hard to keep his breath steady and he's fighting to focus on her. He slides one of his hands down to her leg, wondering if tracing circles there will have the same effects as it does with her hands.

It does one better. It. Makes Her._ Writhe. _She's squirming against him and pressing her face into his neck and moving closer. Her legs are squeezing around her waist, so he traces those magical little circles on her palm to calm her down a bit. It doesn't work. She's panting into his shoulder keening and it sounds_ animalistic _andohgodyesshe'ssqueezingsohard-

"Y-yah-yellow" It pains him to say it, but if she squeezes much harder, they might have a problem. It doesn't stop and he doesn't stop and he's glad even though this is awful and his breath is coming too quick and he's _rutting against her _and he can't help it but Gods it feels so fucking _**good.**_

And then it stops. Because Ja'far's got a knee on the bed and his hands keeping the two of them apart. Oh. Alibaba supposes they got a bit carried away.

"Morgiana, please stay aware in the future. I think that's all for today. We'll continue here tomorrow, alright?" He's smiling, but there's a glint of steel in his eyes that makes Alibaba wonder just how close of a line they were treading. He reties his keffiyeh and walks to the door.

"In addition, It would be advisable to get a salve for the bruises you'll have later on, Alibaba," He leaves.

Alibaba doesn't hear a word he's said because Morgiana's laying back on the bed, glaring at the ceiling and upset with herself.

"Hey, Mor. Don't be so down, mmk? I'm fine see?" He consoles, spreading his arms wide to give her a view of himself. It doesn't help. She faces the other way.

"Oi, Morgiana~" She ignores him. That's okay. He has a plan.

"Hey, you _are _sorry, _right?_" She nods from the other side of the bed.

"And people who're sorry have to do something to show how sorry they are, right?" Morgiana sits up and her eyes are filled with tears.

"What should I do?"

"Stop being upset," Alibaba says seriously with his hands on her shoulders. He leans in to kiss her on the forehead and hold her close. She's still pouting, but she is hugging him back and, hey, that's progress. They stay there for a little bit, cuddling and comfortable, somewhere in that time, he managed to shift her into his lap when his raging boner has finally calmed down. Eventually, though, they do move. He tugs her to the edge of the bed so that he can tie her leg braces for her and clip on her vessels and things and then he kisses her again, slow and sweet and sends her off.

And then he's alone. He moves to grab his clothes when he passes a mirror...

On his hips... bruises?

It turns him on again.


	6. Chapter 6

Fanalis Femme Fatale

6

kheelwithit

Alibaba looks down at his cock, hot and hard through his pants. His gaze turns to the garden below, it's getting late and all the gardening attendants have gone. Alibaba's got time. He hopes to god, though, that this isn't someone's room as he sits himself back on the bed and tugs his pants down - not all the way, mind, just in case he's got to make a hasty escape - and palms himself lightly and sliding his eyes shut. Between all the stress, Aladdin, training and study, he's had very little time to enjoy himself like this. The odds of him lasting for very long are scant and dismal. He cares very little. He brings his palm up to lick at it, there's probably no aloe or oil here, so he's gotta make do. His hands creep downward; one to his member and one to those bruises that hurt so _exquisitely_ when he pinches them. He presses down on the opposite one-

"Nnnhgha," The pain makes him squirm on the bed, bucking into his fist and it feels _toogoodmore__**stop**__- _he switches to tiny circles around the bruise and _now_ he knows why it drove Morgiana mad because now he's _whining _and its so indecent and he's got to stop that too. He slides his hands off of him and even when they're gone, he's still a shuddering mess. He's just got to take this slower. Sure he won't exactly have record time, but he'd rather not make an embarrassing quick shot. He relaxes against the bed and lets his hands drift slowly down his body again, tracing circles and swirls on the way down. He allows himself a pleased grumble when he starts stroking again, pressing lightly on those bruises while thinking of Morgiana. She was so damn sexy when she was on the bed, legs open and grinding back against him with those positively_ indescribable _noises, mixes between animalistic grunts and sultry moans while puffs of warm breath slid against his collarbone and Gods just _squeezing _so hard.Alibaba's eyes are practically crossed and his hips cant into his hands as he's pressing almost cruelly into his bruises and _ohgodhe'sgonna-_

"F-faaa~ nnhgh, sh-shit..."

He fairly _quails_ as he comes on his hands and stomach and _damn_ it's the hardest that he's come in a _while. _He stays on the bed as a shaking, panting, oversensitive pile of goop on the bed for a while longer before he stares at his hands. There's no tissue in the room, and it'll be a cold day in hell that he'll do something as crude as wipe it on the bed sheets or his clothes. There's only one thing to do now... He laps it off of his hand and smacks his lips. It tastes odd, but he's a lot less repulsed by it than he thought he would be. The sun is setting outside now, and dinner will be starting soon.

He pulls on his shirt and sash and remembers to open the window (because the smell of the fruits of his labor is the kind that'll stick if left as is) before he leaves. Overall, he supposes things could be worse. People have stopped shooting him looks of pity as they scramble around the palace, well, not necessarily, but they've started looking at him with as much pity as they used to. Master had been elated when he came back for late night training, but beat him soundly over the head for 'having fun on short notice' and worked him harder than ever. And by the time he left training, rumors about his sexuality and the likelyhood of very gay and very strong _male lovers_ dating him had arisen because of bruises coloring his hips. Yeah, it sucks, but Alibaba knows that it could be a dozen times worse when he's snuggled up in fluffy comforters and drifting off to sleep.

He's not had the 'lessons' the same time as yesterday; Ja'far had something to do and waved him off for more training with his Master, who was ever eager to thoroughly trounce Alibaba time after time. After being beat up mercilessly and practicing his Djinn equip 'till he thought he'd pass out (and actually did) there was still time. Ja'far had groaned when he saw him and stormed over to him before whispering in his ear that they'd be meeting later than usual, as Ja'far had to go hunt down his king (who was currently cheating on his alcohol ban) and wouldn't be back until after dinner. Alibaba hadn't done much but shrug as Ja'far sprinted after Sinbad who was riding on Masrur's back and desperately clutching a jug of wine. After all of those bruises and harsh training it wouldn't be a bad idea go downstairs to enjoy the bathhouses while he waited. He didn't really do much enjoying, though, because he was interrupted half way through his massage and soak by Ja'far carrying the Sinbad by his ponytail and throwing him in the cool water pool while the king was still fully clothed. 'Sober the fuck up' he'd said with all the terrific... err.. terror that his title as an assassin would make you believe. And then he looked at Alibaba with a look nothing short of cordial and told him that Morgiana and he would be waiting when he was ready and closed the door and left. Alibaba hadn't had much to say about that and the high ceilinged room was silent except for the noises of the possibly drowning King Sinbad.

_Gurgle blub blub thrash gasp gurgle blub_

Alibaba should probably help him.

He sighs and heaves himself out of the pool, taking care to wrap a towel around himself before kneeling to pull the king out of the water. Sinbad sputters out water, snorts and turns to Alibaba with golden eyes that shine with a hint of gratitude. But mostly there's mischievous ideas filled with mirth working in the machinations of Sinbad's mind. The king sounds a baritone and -some would say- maniacal chuckle that reverberates through the steamy hall as he reaches into his sopping robes, gropes around and pulls out-

A flask of alcohol. Alibaba should have_ known_.

He pulls the stopper out and makes a tiny wordless toast to Alibaba before lifting it up to his lips-

And suddenly the pool is turning red. Turning red because the little ceramic bottle Sinbad was holding is now in tiny pieces that are swiftly sinking to the bottom of the pool and the wine is sinking into the water with it. They both _very carefully _turn in the direction the bottle popping thing came from. Some three feet away from them and embedded in a pillar is a_ dagger_. Small and silver and with a red string at the end. They trace the strings path backwards, over their heads and to-

_**Ja'far.**_

Who is glaring the_ pants _off of Sinbad at the moment. At least it isn't Alibaba. Then he does turn to Alibaba, the glare disappears.

"Whenever you're ready, Alibaba," And he yanks on his red string and deftly slides his weapon back into his robes and leaves again. Sinbad doesn't pull out another bottle of alcohol. Alibaba is upstairs in twenty minutes time.

When he is upstairs, he slides into the room quietly. Morgiana is already on the bed and looking absurdly fetching in the dim city lights that shine from the window for someone flipping through the pages of a picture book. Her leg braces and things are piled in a small heap in a corner and Ja'far is quietly reclining in his verdant armchair while reading a scroll by the light of an oil lamp.

"Good afternoon, apologies for my King's earlier interruption. I trust you remember the rules?" Really, only Ja'far would ever be so direct when talking of things like this, to some degree though, it does comfort Alibaba to be told exactly what he's to do. He nods and sits on the floor to untie his boot bands and then strips and folds his clothes. Morgiana nods to him and her lips quirk upwards as he slides onto the bed and she puts the little book on a side table.

"Very well. Please recite your safe words, Alibaba," Alibaba feels like a bit of a student when Ja'far's rolling up his scroll like that and asking him questions.

"Red for stop, yellow to yield and green to go," Ja'far nods and places the scroll in his lap.

"Exellent. Today, you'll try a different position to minimize risk of damage. Morgiana, sit up, if you will. Alibaba, behind her," Morgiana draws herself up, stretching briefly with leonine grace and rubbing at her eyes with the back of her hand, she sits up with her legs crossed. As Alibaba crawls behind her with approximately 5% of the grace that she has, he wonders if she ever notices exactly how _good_ she looks when she does that. He sets his legs on either side of her, hugging her around her waist and tugging backwards until she's leaning against him with her hair tickling his chest and her hands are resting on his thighs. Ja'far nods his approval.

"Excellent. This position minimizes on broken bones and danger. After I deem you well enough with this, the both of you will advance to more risqué ones. Please feel free to begin when you are comfortable," Alibaba feels quite alright with this position. Now that he's not distracted by her damnably perfect strong thighs squeezing around his hips, he can_ properly _service her. Immediately, he seeks out her hands again, tracing little circles around the back of her palms first, stroking her knuckles while his face is pressed into her hair and _then _to that nifty little spot he'd discovered. She sighs and leans further into him and stretches her legs out on the bed as she relaxes. He slides his other hand to her thighs, repeating yesterday's actions again making her squirm.

"Just here again? Further? Tell me what you want, hmm?" He murmurs in her ear. This time, he'll be more restrained and he makes a serious effort not to just_ rock _with her again like he did last time. She growls and grabs his hands. She slides one hand upwards and up her dress and the other to her chest (which fits so _perfectly_ in the palm of his hand)

"Further," His face flushes and he complies slowly. He slides his finger over her slit, flicking over her clit occasionally and then gently dipping into her and- oh geez, she really is getting wet a lot quicker than he thought she would. He massages her chest lightly, flicking a thumb across the nipple that he can feel hardening even through the linen of her dress. She rocks towards it, panting as she's clutching again at his thighs. The pain sends him reeling again, and its not helping that she's squirming against him and pressing his bruises so that he's _being teased_ as much as he's _teasing. _He dips his fingers in again, just a tiny bit deeper and is shocked to feel how _tight _it is.

"H-have you done this before?" He slides his fingers in to the first knuckle in example, She whines.

"No. Never," Even if Alibaba hadn't been hard before, he sure as hell would be now.

"Do you want it?" She nods against his neck and the only thought on his mind on how fucking _gentle_ he's got to be. He slips his fingers out of her dress to suck on his fingers. It was _supposed _to be a practical thing so that he'd be sure to get her wet enough to make this as comfortable as possible, but as soon as her taste hits his tongue, he finds himself trying to lap it all off while drawing circles on the side of her arse to make her wiggle more. She's all metallic tang and sweet with musk that lingers in his mouth long after his wet fingers are back at her entrance and gently pushing in. Her first reaction is a little all too adorable hiccup of sound while she stays stock still and grabs at his thighs and he's sure there'll be more bruises tomorrow and _jeez_ this really shouldn't make it hard to just _concentrate._

"Shh, shh, just breathe and relax," He whispers into her ear, toying with her breasts and trying hard not to think about how she feels inside. Warm, molten slick that undulates and clings to him with every microscopic move he makes- he's failing miserably. She takes a deep stuttering breath and shifts towards him more. He pumps his fingers, in and out, and wiggles his hand into her dress because, really, at this point in time, he's sure that actual contact with her tits would be preferable to all parties. He takes it a step further, speeding up his fingers a fraction and pinching her nipples. The only way that the sound that leaves her mouth could be described as is a groan. Plain and simple. It's _desperate_ and_ heated_ and much different than the labored breathing and breathy whines that escape her mouth and makes her switch her grip from his thighs to the hand buried in her crotch, pressing it closer and squeezing her thighs around it (god_damnit_ **yes.**) He can feel her inside, twitching around him and he can do nothing but go faster for her because _Gods_ he wants to see her coming _undone_ for him. He's quickly loosing focus, his cock leaking hard in his pants as she writhes against him, pressing into aching bruises and making new ones with nails that sting as they cut his skin even through the linen of his trousers. But he's gotta stay focused, almost there, he knows. He grinds the heel of his palm into her clit and _holy fuck _she's crying out in surprise and her body is curling around his hand wanting _more _as he moves with her, trying to drag it out as long as possible, pressing hot kisses to the nape of her neck as he feels her inside, convulsing sporadically and gushing all over his hand, riding his fingers erratically, and then slower, and slower until she lets out an exhausted little 'haah' and leans her head against his knee, sleepy eyed and hands still gripping his wrist.

"Alright, there, Morgiana?" Morgiana groans but does let go of his poor wrist and Alibaba's fingers get that telltale tingly feeling that lets you know that you've been _slightly_ out of circulation. She twists around 'till she's put herself so that their face to face (or face to chest, really, she seems to be beyond the point of caring to pull herself up) and promptly falls asleep on him.

Ja'far laughs.

"Congratulations, Alibaba. I think you've exhausted a Fanalis," Ja'far looks pretty tired himself as his jaw widens and he yawns.

"Tonight, it seems that we are again out of commission. But tomorrow, perhaps, we will try a less perilous event? Alibaba will have his turn next time," Alibaba has to physically restrain himself from cheering outwardly. Morgiana snuffles in her sleep and Ja'far puts a finger to his (smiling?) lips for quiet before he tucks away his scroll, nods them goodnight and leaves. Alibaba sits for a long time in the dimming light of the oil lamp, his now _lover_ sleeping comfortably on his bare chest, his dick hard as a rock and in a strange room that probably belongs to someone else. It's a little bit before he finally decides to fuck it, wiggle him and Morgiana underneath the silky covers and go the hell to _sleep_.

**::Omake::**

_toktoktoktoktoktoktoktoktoktok_

The next morning, Sharrkan comes banging on the door, wondering what the hell his student is doing sleeping in on Thursday morning instead of getting his ass beat down by his much stronger, much _cooler _mentor. He's gotten quite bored with banging after the first five seconds and sets his sights on a cute maid running down the hall, fist still pounding on wood.

_Creeeeeaaaak thumpthumpthumpthu-_

"Aghrghmph! Master, be more careful of what your doing!" And Alibaba is crouching on the floor and rubbing a rather sore spot on his forehead.

"Shouldn't'a been late, man, get the hell up! 's time ta' train! What the hell are ya' even doing in there? I had ta' go all the way up here to find you, ya'know..." He peers into the room curiously and Alibaba shoots up like he's been fired from a rocket.

"Nononononono_no! _Don't go in there!" Alibaba is getting stronger, he manages to push his Master out of the doorway.

"Whaa~ but _whyyyyy?_" Alibaba doesn't even have to _look _at his Master's face to see the conclusions already forming. Damn it all. Sharrkan backs away obediently, hands raised in surrender and eyes narrowed by the shit eating grin sliding onto his face as his eyes gravitate somewhere around his waist level.

"Oh. I see. had a little fun last night?" Alibaba flushes and leans against the doorway, strategically blocking the view of Morgiana's sleeping figure in the bed.

"None of your business..."

"Oh, but I think it is," Sharrkan leaves. In his wake, Alibaba feels _something _will_ inevitably _turn out wrong today.

When he comes down from a late breakfast, his ears pick up on rumors. Rumors of him having a lover.

Him, Alibaba having a gay, secret, sadistic lover.

It probably would have been better if he'd just let Sharrkan see Morgiana.


	7. Chapter 7

Fanalis Femme Fatale

7

kheelwithit

AN :: I don't really like these things, but I owe a certain reader an apology, I was supposed to include this in the last chapter. In apology, I've included extra lemons on top a' your lemons. With a different person. And extra bits. I'm **really** sorry, darlin'. Please enjoy Maschoist!Alibaba 'cause he's awfully hard to write. But very cute... I'm a dirty, dirty gal.

"_Oomph" _

He swore to the Gods above that he couldn't be found here. Here being nearly on the other side of the dense Sindrian island. Granted, it's only about 5 clicks away from the palace, but it should have been _enough_. Jesus _Christ, _he actually went so far, he passed_ Masrur,_ who made him promise to scream if anything bad happened. Which he supposed, at the time, was a good deal. There were a lotta scary things out of here...

"Ne, ne, Alibaba~ it's true you don't really have a thingy down there?"

The rumors are getting worse. Alibaba is quietly dying underneath a tree to escape the worst of the teasing and stares (At least until his 'lessons'. No way in hell is he missing that.) when Aladdin, with no tact or respect for personal space whatsoever has landed in his lap and is quickly shuffling off of it.

"Oi, come greet me like a normal person, huh? You're really heavy..." His stomach hurts, but it's not going to bruise, which is quite a good thing, considering what erotic things they've become in the past seventy two hours.

"So do you? I_ thought_ you did, but Pisti-san said you were '_gay'; _which means you like to do it with boys instead a' ladies, and _that _means that ya' can't have a thing down here, 'else how are you going to do it with boys? And where're your boobies? I'd'a known if you had them..." If this conversation wasn't absurd and ridiculous enough in itself, it was catapulted another hundred levels weirder on his 'Freaky Incidents Scale' because Aladdin is groping at his chest with one hand, pulling down his pants with the other with an alarming rate of success.

"W-what the hell?!" He squirms against the base of the tree, trying not to flail too badly while pushing at his friends blue mop head of hair, which is far too close to his crotch for comfort. If he does any more to get him off, he'll lift his hips and his pants will be pulled down, if he kicks, he'll risk actually hurting Aladdin; which is a no go, If he screams like a boob (which he does _**not have**_, thank you very much, Aladdin.) Masrur will come bounding in to see... this. And that may or may not be worse than every rumor, every stare and every humiliation he's ever gone through.

"Hey, s-stop! I'm a guy! I've got one! Now stop!" And for a second, Aladdin _does_, and Alibaba can almost_ hear_ the choir of angels that sing for him. Aladdin squints his eyes.

"I don't believe you," The choir of angels turns into the hellish screams of death and demons as Aladdin shucks his pants with a swift movement. The cool breeze of air makes his cock twitch.

"_Oooooooh~ _It can _move!_" If Morgiana _ever _finds this out, he'll_ die_.

"Hey, Alibaba, did you _trip, _or something? You got a lotta bruises..." Alibaba feels a bit not good now, Aladdin slides his fingers against those bruises on his hips and it disgusts Alibaba, but all good sense flies out of his head. He sinks against the tree, moving ever so slightly towards cool fingers, because its no good anymore unless it's _harder, _ it's not quite good enough 'till it _hurts. _

"I bet they're sore... Yamu-san said if you're sore, you should make a friend massage it," And its getting_ quite_ good now, because Aladdin considers himself Alibaba's_ closest _friend and is slowly abusing those eggplant colored splotches on his hips, pressing hard in different places and he tries his hardest to stay quiet and still because even the slightest thing could be the trigger to his morals (for Gods' sake, Aladdin is only_ 12_) or the catalyst to make Aladdin stop. He, however, has a certain organ that has never exactly wanted to stay still at times like this.

"Ah! Look Alibaba, it stands up when I do this, Eeeh~ mine can too, but yours is so much_ bigger._.." He palms himself through his pants then cups Alibaba in his hand in comparison fondling the shaft and Alibaba can't think of a way to make this get _any more lewd. _Aladdin slips his hand back to the bruises and his other hand raises up to his torso, tugging down the sash and pushing up the shirt, deftly fondling Alibaba's newly defined pectoral muscles, Alibaba bites his lip _hard _so he doesn't let out any noises.

"Ah! I knew it! You do have boobies! They're really small though... and too firm," One would think that someone who didn't like something would leave it be. Aladdin has never particularly cared what people think, so he keeps it up anyhow, brushing his fingers across his nipples and humming happily while waggling his bum while Alibaba has to clutch at the grass like he needs to do it to keep his sanity because even though he's never done that sort of thing to his chest, it sends liquid heat down his spine that doesn't feel nearly as good as when Aladdin stops fondling them, and _licks _them, sucks on them, his teeth nipping and teasing while he's shifting his other hand back to his bruises while little blue hairs are tickling his stomach and _holyshitit's__**wrong**__buthemightcome_.

"Waah~! So cool, Alibaba, look, it's dancing!" He leans down over it, curious and studying and the tip of those blasted wispy blue hairs brushes against the underside of the tip, and warm breath fans over his cock and that's-

Alibaba spills himself all over Aladdin's face.

"Ah! I broke it! I'm sorry Alibaba,"

Alibaba collapses on the grass in_ (guiltyfilthydirtydirtydirty)_ post orgasmic bliss.

"No! Alibaba broke too! Keep it together, I'll go get help," The afterglow ceases immediately.

"N-no, don't do that, it'll get better, I promise! But only if you **never. Ever. **Mention this again. And leave me alone," Aladdin salutes him and nods after scrubbing the white off of his face. With the edge of Alibaba's cloak. Ah well. He supposes he's cleaning up his own mess, after all.

"Ah! 'S right. I was supposed to tell you that Ja'far-san wants you back at the castle. Feel better soon, hmm, Alibaba?" Alibaba doesn't think he'll be feeling any better ever again, because when he thinks of Morgiana, his stomach churns. One does not simply accidentally cheat on one's girlfriend and not tell her. That makes it intentional cheating, doesn't it? And does it count if he didn't want it? And if it doesn't and he was just raped (and by his best friend no less) will Morgiana even want him? The worries go on and on and **on. **He doesn't even notice when Aladdin boards his flying carpet and heads back to the palace. The long walk back is already long, but only made longer because his thoughts pester him.

"A long walk, then, Alibaba?" Ja'far is... most peculiarly on the _roof _when he speaks; he leaps down and lands almost silently next to him like he's done nothing but skipped the bottom step on his way downstairs.

"S-sorta.." Alibaba averts his eyes because when the _hell _did this man start having the most all knowing gaze he's ever known?

"Tired? We can push our meeting until later. It wouldn't do you much good to be tired_ then_," Oh, he knows that, knows it very well, and he's horribly tied between taking what may be his only chance to get... _anything _from Morigiana. But... he's already come once, it's not like he's an old guy, but what if they go more than once? There are too many things that can go wrong.

"Last minute worries, then?" Ja'far nudges him forward and heads for the palace entrance himself.

"Don't worry. Come when you're ready. If you choose not to, I will hold private lessons with Morgiana myself,"

Alibaba is upstairs twenty minutes later. He doesn't quite know when he made the decision to come, but he really thinks it wasn't a good one. The door opens before he can even turn back. Ja'far is the culprit and Alibaba doesn't know whether to hate or thank him.

"Feeling better, Alibaba?" Alibaba doesn't really think so, because Morgiana is wiggling out of the bed, where it looks like she's made a small wobbly pillow fort (which is just too damn adorable) to pull him inside and tug off his cloak. She's... _eager_. And Alibaba... _cheated_. He really, _really _means to sit her down and discuss this like couples are supposed to, because that's what they are. A couple. But _she's pulling off his clothes, _first his cloak and then she snatches his vessel and sash _right off of him,_ tosses it onto the side table and shoves him onto the bed (As considerately as she can, Alibaba thinks, she made sure he landed on the pillow fort.)

"How do you want me to?" She's got that determined glint in her eyes as she tosses a leg over him and placing her plush arse directly on Alibaba's cock. The weight doesn't even bother him, because she's restless and squirming for directions and it makes his cock stir again. At least he doesn't have to worry about not being hard. Morgiana's eyes light up because she feels it against the crack of her arse (and how could she not? Alibaba is fairly sized and it's pitching a pretty nice tent) and she grinds against it- oh, **Gods** why is her arse so _soft_-

"N-naaahn-n-nothing! Stop, okay? S'fine," Morgiana is visibly upset. Her face has lost it's smile and, lets face it, slightly predatory look. Even Ja'far looks up from his usual place in his armchair.

"Is everything quite alright? I told you if you felt unwell, you should have stayed in bed, Alibaba," Ja'far's voice is very stern now, very different from the usually soothing voice he takes with them in the few times they speak to him in this room.

"N-no.. I needed to... I needed to talk to Morgiana..." Ja'far stares at him. And nods. Alibaba kind of wishes he'd leave, because this conversation is going to be an awful one, but he hardly has the guts to tell Morgiana he either cheated on her or was unintentionally raped by his best friend, let alone tell an assassin to give him time alone. He wiggles underneath Morgiana and presses his face into one of the pillow-fort-pillows and clenches the sheets hin his hands as he stutters out,

"I-I think I may have, err.. _accidentally_ umm... ch-cheated," Morgiana furrows her brows.

"On you," Ja'far looks at him with a cross of fury and patience. He'd better explain himself before something bad happens. Because Ja'far won't kill him. He'll tell Morgiana exactly what it is to cheat on someone and Morgiana will never talk to him again. He nudges Morgiana off of him and sits seiza style before explaining.

"It was an accident, though. I was out in the forest and- and well Aladdin heard the rumors and he thought I wasn't a guy and then I told him ta' stop an' he wouldn't an' I-I couldn't hurt him so I just stayed still and I got hard 'cause he kept touching my bruises and then he was acting like I had _tits_ and then he looked at it and then I- I came..." It all comes out rapid fire. He really wishes he had more _time_ to properly explain, apologize, and beg her forgiveness.

"Huh?" Dreams do come true. He's got his second chance. This time he explains slower. Everything from the awful rumors, to Masrur telling him to call for him if something happened, to the chorus of angels turned evil, to his embarrassing bukakke on an all to innocent Aladdin and he certainly didn't forget to beg forgiveness in the end.

Morgiana hugs him. Ja'far laughs.

"All an accident then?" Alibaba would have nodded, but he's too busy thanking whatever Gods are out there and clutching Morgiana close, pressing his face into her bright red hair.

Ja'far reclines in his chair with a sigh.

"So Alibaba.." Alibaba flinches a bit.

"All of this happened because of your... bruises?" Alibaba can practically_ hear _the accusation in Ja'far's voice. He _knows _he's disgusting, and he could have fucking lived with it, had nobody said something, but now that Ja'far's gone and brought it up, Alibaba feels his stomach tying in knots all over again.

"Y-yes..." He buries his head further in Morgiana's hair. Doubtless, Ja'far will stop this immediately and suggest they not try it again. Hadn't they started these lessons so that they could pleasure each other without running the risk of hurting one another? Alibaba was so damn _selfish_. What if she accidentally hurt him because of his..._ thing_. And she couldn't forgive herself?

"I suppose it would be fitting of you to be a masochist," Ja'far rubs his temples with his hands before steepling them underneath his chin, elbows on the armrests.

"What's that," Morgiana lets go of Alibaba and pushes his legs apart so that she can sit between them like she had yesterday. Alibaba looks to Ja'far with pleading eyes. It's better this way, surely. Even if the whole world knows, as long as she doesn't Alibaba can live with it. She'd think him sick, to want pain inflicted on him, After all of the pain she's been through, he can't ask her to inflict any upon him, to be the sort of person that she hated. Ja'far ignores him.

"Its someone who likes it when you're... rough with them," And Alibaba _knows _that Ja'far is trying his best not to explain this in a way that might put Morgiana off of this, but he hates the man for saying it anyways.

"Like what?"

"For example, please squeeze his thighs," She does. Hard. Alibaba's breath catches and he bucks his hardness against her from behind.

"See? Some like it harder, some less so, but they all like... receiving pain or... degradation during sexual practices," Everybody is quiet again for a time and Alibaba's just glad he can't see her face.

"Have you any knowledge of exactly what it is that you like, Alibaba? Maybe picked up any novels that interest you? Asphyxiation, riding crops, pegging, face sitting?" He's actually tried his best to stay away from those sort of things in hopes he could like... starve it out of him or something. The efforts have at least kept him ignorant, because he's not the slightest clue of what any of those things mean.

"Well, I suppose I can't tell you exactly what this entails, Morgiana, but would you be willing to engage in a relationship wherein Alibaba would wish you to inflict pain on him for and **only **for his pleasure?" Morgiana squeezes his thigh again and even though he doesn't want to, he shamefully grinds himself against her, his head bowing till his lips brush her shoulder.

"You like that?" Morgiana's tone is a little disbelieving and he's really tempted to just say 'no'. He won't, of course; this is too important for that.

"...yes," Morgiana slides her other hand to his other thigh, massaging it similarly. He muffles the moans he makes with kisses to her shoulder in thankfulness.

"I'll do it,"

"Then you'd like to continue with this session? Nothing will be different. Morgiana has been quite eager for this one. Maybe even more so than you," Alibaba doubts it. He hums to Morgiana in question. The only answer he gets is her turning around and pushing him onto his back.

"Mou, Alibaba," He looks at her and wonders what amazing thing he did to deserve her. She's blushing and looking straight at the wall, probably because she's embarrassed about what she's going to say. Alibaba lifts an eyebrow.

"You _are _sorry, right?"

"O-of_ course_! I'll never look at _anybody_ anym-,"

"Then you should show me how sorry you are, right?"

"_Yes," _His conformation is nothing more that a hiss because nothing really turns him on as quickly, anymore, than Morgiana being in charge.

"How?" Alibaba damn near whines because even though she's never done this before, she's doing_ a-okay_ by Alibaba's standards. He can only think of one thing to do now. He pushes at her hips, urging him off of her lap because already, he wants nothing but to_ please_ her, make her feel_ good_. Morgiana bats his hand away.

"How?" It's sterner this time, and Alibaba doesn't even give a thought to not obeying.

"I wanna give you my mouth," He's wiggling restlessly because it's all he can_ think_ about now. If she'd let him, if she'd like it, if he'd be allowed to use his fingers again.

"Please?_"_

"No,"

"W-wha?"

"Tonight I get to do something," She glares defiantly at him, like she_ dares_ him to do something about it, and he wishes he could have that look directed at him while he went down on her. He searches for something _she'd _like to do.

"T-then.. I dunno, you could use your hand?" He's pretty much exited about anything Morgiana'll do for him at this point, he's so hard. She smiles and shimmies down his pants slowly, a burning curious gaze fixed on the tent his cock makes until the pants slide all the way down, exposing a small triangle of pubic hair, his twitching length and the pink precum smeared head. For a while she stares at it with that mostly unreadable Fanalis stare. And just when Alibaba's starting to feel inadequate, her face blossoms into a mass of red tints. She raises her hand and runs a finger over the tip, smearing around the new bead of precum and taking it off, she's fascinated by the little string of fluid that connects from her finger to his cock and touches her finger to his hole again. And once more. It's so innocent that Alibaba has to turn his head into the pillows. He can only feel it when she wraps her hand around him, lightly, stroking hesitantly as he tries not to buck into it because this _needs _to last. Instead he puts his hand to his mouth and glances down. It's a bad decision, he decides, because Morgiana is studying his face as she jacks him off, taking note of the undoubtedly perverse faces he makes when she wraps her hand around just a bit tighter, when she thumbs underneath the head, or massages around the base. She drives him absolutely _wild._

"Ne, Alibaba, do you want me to play with these?" She slides her fingers up to the fading bruises on his legs before moving to an unmarred point.

"Or do you want me to make new ones?" And Alibaba does groan, and he _certainly_ begs.

_"__**Please**__pleaseplease," _He aught to be ashamed of himself, but all he can think of is that godly pressure that she inflicts, that hurts so beautifully when he plays with them. He bites his lip and stares at her, breath ragged and as quiet as he can keep it and waiting for her response. She grips an unmarked section of leg, his thigh, a few inches beneath the ones on his hips; his eyes flutter closed in anticipation of that almost unbearable point as she tightens her grip on his thigh. His eyes droop from the sensation, He cants into her hand as she speeds up and studies his face, which he's sure is droopy eyed, panting and glazed over with lust, he can't look away. She takes her hand away to grip his other thigh tightly and he isn't even mad, in fact, Alibaba's cock twitches and he's nearly absolutely sure that he could come just from this if she'd let him. But she doesn't because her gaze is locked on the nearly continuous stream of precum that's leaking from his dick like a drippy faucet. She flickers her eyes back up to him before she licks it off.

"_Nnngamphnn_" Alibaba's knees draw up and his hips cant up sporadically and he _swears_ up and down that his brain is _melting_ because her grip is so tight it, and like it wasn't enough, she takes the whole head into his mouth, and that sends _a whole 'nother orgasm_ racing down his spine so that he unconsciously grips Morgiana's head and rocks into the heat, not at all minding the set of teeth that scrapes over his shaft and welcoming the sting of nails digging into his skin.

Until he comes down enough to have the mind to remember that she hadn't agreed to that. He lets go of her like her fiery hair burns his hands.

"Saaah, sorry, Morgiana," He takes her face in his hands inspecting for damage and smoothing her hair out with his fingers in what he _hopes_ are calming and not panicky motions. He knows his hopes are probably doomed to be dashed, though, because he feels more panicked then serene.

"Are- Oh jeez, I'm so sorry, did I hurt you? I-I didn't mean to, it was just... _good-"_ Morgiana puts her hands on his face keeping it still and focusing his attention on her, **and she swallows. **

Alibaba whimpers.

**Extra Bits**

Alibaba' weight training ::

Fun fact; Hinahoho does weight training by carrying around all five of his children around.

Fuckin' awesome parenting, 'Hoho.

[`{``( xxxxxxx )''}']

"Wha-what's this supposed to be?" Sharrkan slaps his on the back (far too hard, it stings) and laughs as he walks away, leaving Alibaba alone in a dusty courtyard, gazing at the giant blue haired General, currently bench-pressing makeshift weights the size of Alibaba, but with the anatomy of five, seven, nine and fourteen year olds with violently blue hair.

"Can I help ya', son?" Alibaba doesn't think he can. One of any number of children (One, two, three, four- Alibaba counts five) teeters and falls off. The giant catches the baby like he's nothing more than a ball, scooping him up and setting him back on his shoulders. He stops his bench-pressing-children efforts to hear his response.

"Err.. I was supposed to be trai-" The huge man holds his hand out to Alibaba with a paternal smile, children still on his shoulders grinning and joking amongst each other.

"So you're that kid Sharrkan sent.. I'm Hinahoho. These're my kids; Raika, Paolin, Yuffie, Chelles and Alda," How this man - Hinahoho- remembers all those names is a mystery that would take too long for Alibaba to solve to even give a damn. He bows his greetings and they all give boisterous 'hellos' as they're called. Hinahoho plucks off one, the smallest and Alibaba _thinks _she's Alda.

"Chelles is the smallest, you're doing... 50-" One of the children, (Paolin?) sitting with both legs round her father's neck with her long hair pulled up in a pair of (lopsided) buns, taps her father on his forehead, Hinahoho looks up as she makes a tiny X shape with her fingers. Hinahoho raises an eyebrow, she puts her fingers really close together while tossing her head in his direction. Hinahoho nods solemnly.

Alibaba thinks that little nine year old just called him scrawny.

"-40" The little girl gestures downward with her hand.

"25?" She nods.

"25 reps of everything. Pushups, bench-presses, curls, tricep dips, squats, laps and sit-ups. Got it?" He counts off the requirements on his fingers with a smile. Alibaba is sweating, and he hasn't even begun. Alibaba nods no.

"Wh-why so much?" His voice squeaks a bit and the kids snicker.

"Aaah, it ain't really as much as it sounds like! Besides, you'll be carrying Chelles, she's only like... ninety, Chelles'll remind you whatcha need to do, won't ya, darlin'?" The blue haired father pats her on the head; she nods vigorously and gives him a thumbs up.

"_**Ninety pounds?! **_I can't do that!"

"Ninety _Kilos_. Don' be a weenie, Mr. 'baba," Chelles runs up to him and kicks him in the shin. He holds his breath. It's all he can do to stop from groaning in pain.

"Maa, maa, Chellie, don't be mean to Mr. Alibaba, he's new is all," One of the two boys riding on Hinahoho's shoulders chatises his little sister, Chelles nods and pats his leg comfortingly.

"Mmm. Sorry, Mr. 'baba's leg," She then promptly scrabbles up his back and pats his shoulder. She's got sharp little nails and her sudden wiggling makes him wobble and widen his stance and bend his knees. He thinks her added weight may have caused him to dent the ground a bit.

"All ready, Papu!" Hinahoho nods with approval.

"Get started, kiddo!" The little girl clutches his shoulders and points him to a track that stretches so far into the horizon that he can't even see where it starts to curve.

"I'm gonna die," Hinahoho laughs and pushes him forward gently. His body can't hold up to it. Alibaba face plants in the dirt.

"Ah. Papu... I don't think he was jokin'," He wasn't.

Three weeks later, Alibaba's got _killer _pecs.

And can remember every single one of their names, he can carry Chelles. He can also carry Alda and Yuffie.

He's getting stronger.

Alternate Sexytime; Morgiana & Masturbation with Ja'far

Alibaba hasn't come...

Morgiana is the tiniest bit sad. She did like this sort of thing and was... exited to make him feel the same. But now it's not much use, and she can't make him happy at all. Moreover, she won't get any more of his attention. For a moment, she heavily considered going downstairs to find him. Ja'far-san told her it'd be more likely to make him even more upset. Morgiana stays. But she isn't happy about it.

"Morgiana, you know, just because Alibaba's not here doesn't mean you can't learn something yourself,"

She turns towards Ja'far, who is quietly doing paperwork in a desk in the corner of the room.

"How?" Morgiana isn't exactly open to learning something today, she's busy sulking, thank you, but if she learns something, maybe it could help her make Alibaba feel good.

"Do you remember how Alibaba touched you yesterday?" With startling clarity, she does. It makes her face burn. Never had she... well certainly, she was familiar with the heat in between her legs that came sometimes at night, but what Alibaba had done wasn't just _heat_, it was downright _fire_. If everything he did felt that good, she really _will _go get him from wherever he's hiding.

"That's a yes, then. You can do it yourself, you know," Ja'far says it noncommittally, almost, peering over his stack of scrolls to smile at her.

"Tell me," She sits up against the wooden headboard of the bed, clutching a pillow to her chest and pouting. If Alibaba can't be here to do it for her, at least she'll be able to do it herself. Ja'far nods and slides the scroll he was bent over to give her his full attention.

"Make yourself comfortable," She obeys, leaning back on the bed to raise her well toned legs into the air and untie her leg braces and sliding them off and onto the bed beside her. She slides off her spare vessel, but doesn't bother taking off her bracelets. They're not uncomfortable and it'd take too long to take them off. She wants to learn right _**now.**_

"Ja'far-san. Ready," He blinks and nods. Her exuberance is a bit surprising.

"Please relax. How do you feel?" Really, she's _trying, _but the thought of feeling like Alibaba made her feel makes her tingly underneath her dress.

"Hot," She shifts against the bed sheets.

"Excellent. I want you to put your hand on your sex- very good, and imagine Alibaba doing what he did yesterday. Try to imitate it," Ja'far-san's voice is soothing and mellifluous, making her tingle a bit more as she's instructed. She can almost feel Alibaba's weight on top of her, his wet kisses on her neck, and the awkward way he placed his arms over her head so not to place them anywhere wrong. She whines.

"Do you remember how nice it felt to lean against him?" She can hear him getting up from his chair, though he's courteous enough to try to be quiet about it. He kneels at the side of the bed, supporting his head with a curled hand, lowering his voice and taking on a far too seductive tone that makes Morgaina squirm.

"How his fingers felt inside of you? Don't you want to do that?" And Morgiana does, oh so badly. She whines and nods furiously.

"Then do it. Nice and steady, Good girl," Had this been any other time, Morgiana wouldn't have obeyed, because really, she doesn't like to be called anything outside of her name, but when he says it like _that, _more heat travels southward and she can feel another drop of something wet and slick against her fingers as she slips the very tips of her fingers in. She remembers Alibaba doing this too, patient and slow, waiting for her to still before he did anything else. She copies it. Slow probing until she's gotten accustomed to it. And then deeper, One finger first, probing and prodding at her walls while the rest of her hand is quickly being wet from pressing against her sex. It feels good, but not quite as wonderful as when she grinds the heel of her hand against herself like Alibaba did in a way that makes her hips jerk and her fingernails leave rents in the bed sheets. She growls and does it again, but even with her fingers pumping in and out of her, it's not nearly enough to make her come undone. She- she needs the weight, the feeling of a body next to her. She needs it _now_. She hauls a very startled Ja'far onto the bed.

"O-oi" She growls. Ja'far is quiet. She presses him down to his back and straddles him, head butted into the crook of his neck it's nice like this because he's warm and she can feel every twitch of his body as he stays beneath her. But it's still not there. She snatches he fingers out and sits up on top of him, trying to figure out what to do because there's no way she'll stop after getting this het up. And then she shudders and that's _good, _the way it feels to rock against Ja'far's crotch, her thighs tighten against his waist so she's got a better grip and she clenches his shirt in her hands and all she can think about is Alibaba's lips on hers, they were soft and he'd even nipped at her bottom lip and slipped his tongue in her mouth even if she wasn't quite brave enough to do it herself. Ja'far rubs his fingers over that spot on her thighs that Alibaba toyed with. She yelps and grinds against him.

"Better?" Morgiana can only moan and lay her head in the crook of his neck.

"Did you like it when he did this? You cried out so adorably when he did. If he could see you like this, he'd do it again," She keens and her toes curl because she's getting closer_,_ and she _knows _he would, he always liked to make her happy and she's blindly gripping for his hand, because she _needs _it inside her. Ja'far understands and slips his fingers inside from behind, teasing the edge to frustrate her and make her buck back. He doesn't actually put them in, though, until she stops trying to get them inside. When he does though, she realizes that they're longer than Alibaba's and a bit thicker too, stretching her out further than Alibaba had. She can't_ quite_ grind back on them as fast, but that's fine. Ja'far doesn't want her to. He holds her waist in place with his other hand, tracing circles on her lower back, right above her arse and moves his own fingers in deep sweeping movements inside her before finger fucking her rapidly. At least he's not being so _slow_ anymore, she thinks and then any more thought is cut off because he's hit something inside her that makes her jerk back instinctually and bite into his neck and he keeps pressing into that little spot inside of her as he whispers_ filthy_ things in her ears, his scentless breath brushing against her ears.

"Do you think he'd lick you down there? Hot and wet? Put his tongue inside you 'till you came on his face?" The phrase is punctuated by the hand on her hips sliding in between them and rubbing her clit while sitting them both up and fingering her slower, pressing hard against that little spot until she sees black spots and then withdrawing only to do it again. Ja'far presses his lips to hers, nibbling at her lip and slipping his tongue into her mouth and her body _quakes _as she comes undone, grinding against his fingers that still press into her in a frenzy and she shamelessly whines into his mouth, fingernails leaving scratches down his pulls his fingers out of her, and rubs the edge of her used hole until she's come down from her high.

"See? Learning by yourself doesn't have to be _all _bad,"


	8. Chapter 8

Fanalis Femme Fatale

8

kheelwithit

Alibaba feels dirty.

It's partially because he's been training in the mud with Sharrkan and partially because after he has his bath, he's going to read several volumes of erotica and then visit the brothel for an appointment with a Dominatrix before going to visit his much more innocent girlfriend about which sexual practices bother her the least.

_Dirty_.

"Oi, oi, Alibaba, ya' wanna go to the big bathhouses with Masrur n' Pisti an' I?"

"Aha, sorry, Master. I'm so caked in filth I don't think they'd even let me in. Maybe next time?" His Teacher looks younger than Alibaba when he pouts like that and Pisti pats Sharrkan on his pristine-white-never-got-hit-by-a-single-goddamn-speck-of-mud-fuck-his-footwork robes.

"Che. You should work on your footwork. _Then _maybe you'd be able to hang with us, eh?"

"I'll practice tomorrow, I promise. Maybe you should invite Yamuraiha-san? Aladdin says she likes the water.." Sharrkan's face turns an interesting shade of purple and he's magically transformed into a blushing schoolboy, looking at his sandals and muttering.

"Y-yeah, yeah. Jus' go take your damn bath, hmm?" Pisti gives him a thumbs up, to which he reciprocates and Sharrkan stalks off to the public bathhouses. Alibaba looks at the filth that covers him from head to toe and leaves to his room to try and scrape some of this off in a private bath. When he's upstairs, it takes a bit of coaxing to get a chambermaid to bring him not one, or even two, but three tubs of hot water. Not because he looks suspicious, nor because she's being stingy. Nope. She's worried for him.

"Wha- why? I just want to bathe!"

"Shh, shh, It's all right. If it'll get you in trouble to speak of it, I won't say anything further. But I'm afraid I can't just let you hurt yourself like that,"

"I don't have an abusive partner!"

"It's not healthy not to face facts, dear. Even if you can't leave him yet. I've been in that place once, myself. I'll pray for you, sweetheart,"

"I don't need God, lady, I need _water_,"

"_Everybody _needs the Lord," And Alibaba is _done _with this. He stomps off to find another maid, leaving a trail of caked mud that falls from his boot and shoe as he rounds the corner. Two attendants later and Alibaba doesn't know how, but that first damnably kind, but _incorrect _lady seems to have gotten word around to all working staff in the Palace to not give him any more than half a tub of lukewarm water. It's actually quite the feat; alerting over two hundred people over the entire span of a palace with six towers four gardens and three floors in less than ten minutes... Alibaba's still upset but he wonders how exactly they did it. Maybe an alert system? He digresses and the dirt on his skin becomes more than a little itchy. Now that all of the actual staff are incapable of doing the deed, though, he'll have to figure this out him_self. _He walks further while he contemplates exactly what he's gonna do.

_"Eughuphugmhshuuuhph!" _Alibaba raises an eyebrow with minimal amusement. He knows what he looks like and any reminders are not appreciated.

"Dear _**God**_Fattybl- Alibaba! What's he _done _to you?!" Sinbad rushes up from behind him, turns him around and inspecting him from nearly every angle, yanking him around to get better looks. Alibaba stays stone-faced.

"What the hell?"

"I _mean _you're boyfriend! I tried to stay out of it, son, but _damnit_! This just isn't _good _for you. Sweet Solomon, he's _bestialized _you! Made you wallow in _filth. _You've become an _animal! _Tell me, man. Who is he? We must end it. I'll spare no man, no Sindollar, no effort to apprehend this monstrous criminal. Is he connected to Al-Thamen?"

Alibaba tries to say something, he does. But it never exactly works when Sinbad's fixed on something.

"_I knew it._ Despicable bastards they are! I'll hunt them all down, I swear it! JA'FAR!"

The assassin drops from a place Alibaba can never _quite _name (and that scares him because it always displays what a formidable man Ja'far is, even though he only does paperwork) and genuflects before his king, knives at the ready.

"My Ki- _Eughuphugmhshuuuhph!" _

Alibaba is no more amused the second time around.

"A-alibaba, what's- are you alright?" Ja'far raises and inspects him as well, thankfully, with minimal contact. Ja'far tilts his head up with a gentle hand and then from left to right.

"Have you- is this dirt?"

"_Worse_, Ja'far! His _boyfriend_. It's worse than I thought. We should start a manhunt _immediately_,"

Ja'far is also not amused. He steps back from Alibaba, worries assuaged.

"Sinbad, _please _tell me you don't believe that trash rumor, it's absolutely absurd,"

"But it's _not, _Ja'far. Did you see the bruises? And how do you explain this mud,"

"I- I was just training!" Alibaba interrupts vehemently.

"In the _mudpits_?!" Ja'far's disbelief is evident on his face.

"_Yes_!" Alibaba doesn't mean to, but he sounded a bit too distressed for his own comfort.

"Whose idea was _that_?"

"Sharrkan's," Ja'far massages his temples.

"Then... then what about the bruises..." Sinbad's confused now. It shows on his face where his thick brows are furrowed and his nose crinkles up in a funny way, and then the more obvious chin stroking motions his hand makes. It's a good thing that Alibaba's coated in mud. His face is nearly _fluorescent _at the thought of answering that.

"I- a-aaha.. umm, uh- geez... err.." And then Ja'far, _glorious _Ja'far swoops in between the two of them, gracefully pushing Alibaba back a few feet and smiling at Sinbad.

"He's been training with Hinahoho. You know his kids get a bit rough sometime and little Alda grabbed what she could reach," Sinbad squints.

"Liar," Ja'far drops his smile, a look on mild annoyance takes it's places.

"Che,"

"The truth, Ja'far. Tell me, friend,"

Alibaba pouts at Ja'far because _really_, this sort of thing should stay distinctly _private_.

"Alibaba's a masochist and his partner is willing to help,"

"His... _abusive boyfriend partner?! _I told you Ja'far! Rally the soldiers!"

"Don't be rediculous. It's Mor-" And then Alibaba takes a risk. He shoves his muddy self in between the two of them.

"Do any of you know how a guy could get a few buckets of hot water?"

Sinbad's eyes narrow further. Ja'far looks demure and coy, practically _taunting _Sinbad with his secret.

"Of course, Alibaba. I'll assist you immediately. Should you like me to accompany you?"

"Naw, I'm cool, so if you could just tell me _where_.."

"Nonsense! This way if you would, please,"

And then Alibaba's being swept away around another corner with Ja'far's hand on his back to hurry him along.

"Your welcome," Alibaba tries, but for the life of him, cannot remember saying thank you in the first place.

"T-thanks, I guess. But really, we should keep it a secret. Please?"

"It's ridiculous to keep in the closet, Alibaba. Everybody already expects it to happen,"

"But... eventually, they'll realize that she makes the bruises. A lot of people'll think that she's hurting me..."

"And what does that matter to you?"

"It's what matters to _her _that matters to me,"

Ja'far pauses and looks at him, cocks his head and smiles and then keeps walking. Alibaba thinks there might have been a hint of pride in his gaze.

"To the left," Ja'far opens a door for him into the kitchens and goes to speak to a kitchen maid who occasionally looked worriedly at him while he stayed in the corner quietly, trying to ignore the several elaborate dishes that line the counters- he's a bit too dirty to even think about ruining such hard work.

"They'll be up to your room momentarily. I trust you'll do your research this afternoon?"

"O-of course! I've already made preparations," They've been careful to use unspecific language. Ja'far nods and pats him on the back.

"Please enjoy yourself,"

And when Alibaba finally gets to his room and he's greeted to three _glorious _wooden tubs full of water, he does. Making a brief effort to scrape off the dried mud on his skin, he rubs himself off as well as possible. It's not too effective, but hey! That's why he got three tubs of water instead of one. He strips off his brown clothing and sinks slowly, oh _so _slowly into the water. Seeing as it's just the tub and him, he feels no shame when he lets out a groan and dunks his head under the surface of the water in an effort to make his hair blonde again instead of brown. He only surfaces when he can't hold his breath any more. Then he scrubs himself down again. This time it's much more effective, but eventually, the water's so brown that he can't tell the difference in color between the wood of the tub and what fills it. The second is just to rinse the dirt off that still clings to him, but the _third-_ there he adds just about every bath additive he owns (which is quite a few, he's fond of pampering himself after hellish training sessions) into the tub and soaks until the water. He doesn't move an inch until the water's gone cold and his fingers look like dried figs.

When he does get out though - a disappointing fifteen minutes after he enters the third tub; with all of the time he spent in the other two, he supposes it's reasonable - it's still early in the morning. According to the sundial on his balcony, it's hardly even halfway through the tenth hour. As he stumbles back inside after pushing the tubs of water out of his room for the maids to pick up, he feels dirty again. What sort of respectable young man reads pornographic books even before he's eaten lunch? Him, he supposes. And Sinbad. Likely him. And that little thought both disturbs and mollifies him a bit as he wiggles out a bag of about four books from in between his mattresses.

He'd made the trip to get them yesterday night and it was nothing short of humiliating. Just looking at them now while he's on his bed makes his face burn. The shop he got them at smelled like too much incense and there were people creepier than any monster Alibaba could have dreamed up leering at him suspiciously. The only semi decent being in the entire establishment was an old lady (What the hell was she doing there anyway? Ah well, Alibaba can't judge.) who kindly pointed him in the direction of his specific... genre? Four paperback multistoried books of erotica about and pertaining to the dominance of women over men in sexual practices along with a small dictionary of beginners terms for ...DPSN? No, no. BDSM, the spine s says it there- They look pretty damn inconspicuous to prevent any prying eyes from getting curious. One's plain black. The dictionary's blue and almost absurdly thick. Two others are red and the last one is a very curious shade of yellow that he picked more for color variation than anything else. He's no clue of the contents of any of them. Examining what was inside didn't really seem to be a pressing issue at the time, seeing as a large transvestite was peppering his asscheeks with pinches.

_Liberally_ peppering. Not that sprinkle shit.

But it was worth it. And now, when he's closed the curtains to his room, locked the door (God **forbid** they have a repeat of what happened last time he didn't lock a door. He's surprised Morgiana still even speaks to him) and closed his bed's canopy, he can fap without fear. Except he's a bit nervous, so he picks up the dictionary first, because y'know.. the more you know, right? The dictionary isn't nearly threatening. Inside is a pretty long foreword and introduction that Alibaba doesn't want to go through **at all. **He skips straight to the fun part. The kinks list. He nods to himself because, yeah, this he can do. He reaches his hand out of the bed drapes and onto the night table to reach for some spare bit of pencil or something. He'd at least like to mark the things he thinks'd be nice. With a dictionary this long, there's no way he'll remember them all.

_Ahegao :: A weird facial expression caused by extreme ecstasy. Typically includes rolled up eyes, open mouth and tongue sticking out._

On the opposite side of the page, there seem to be several depictions of girls and boys alike with what is- in Alibaba's opinion- purely ridiculous dramatics. Of course, the definition _did _say extreme. He leaves it unmarked. The pages continue like that. There're remarkably odd ones-

_Amputee :: The missing limb or extension of the body. Usually an arm or a leg that restricts mobility. _

_Diaper :: Contains the usage of a diaper, whether it be a child or an adult. _

_Nyotaimori :: The practice of eating sashimi or sushi from the body of a woman, typically nude._

Ones he thinks should be wiped of the face of the earth-

_Guro :: Depictions of violent wounds with an established pretext connecting it to sex. _

_Mind Break :: Disordered psychological or behavioral state resulting from severe mental or emotional stress._

_Rape :: Unwilling and forced sex._

_Scat :: Self explanatory._

And ones, of course, that give him a raging hard on-

_BDSM :: A variety of practices involving dominance and submission, role playing, restraint and other interpersonal dynamics. Usually involving some sort of bondage. Stands for Bondage and Discipline, Dominance and Submission, Sadomasochism. _

_Face sitting :: When one partner sits on another's face so they can perform oral sex or anillingus on them._

_Femdom :: Female dominance._

_Muscle :: Significant presence of muscle: Biceps, abs, etc._

_Sumata :: Non penetrative style of sex using stimulation of the penis between thighs. _

And it's those that he circles in heavy pencil marks before he tosses the book aside because he can't fucking _take _it any more. All the pictures on the side of the page only give him ideas of the things Morgiana could _do _to him. Tie him down, _make _him eat her out till all he can taste, think, _breathe_ is her satisfaction and he doesn't know exactly when it happened, but his body seems to know his needs better than his mind does because his hand is already on his dick and doin' it's duty. And when he's stroking himself all he can think about its how _fucking bad _he wants to take her from behind and hear her scream for him. Wants to wreck her entire quiet composure- wants _her _to wreck _his _composure. And he actually might not die happy till he learns to make her squirt because _damn _he can just picture the faces she'd make-

"Hey! You in there, Mister? General Ja'far told me ta' come bother you. Ya' got an appointment, hmm? You don't come out in three minutes and Talim's _comin' in_"

And every one of those beautiful fantasies comes tumbling down because it turns out he has- had- a lot less time than he previously thought. He looks down to his poor. poor boner, the clock, and then the door. He tucks himself back in and tries his best to look like he wasn't just spankin' it before he opens the door. It's better this way, he tells himself. Talim is the sort of gal who absolutely will _not _take no for an answer. That, coupled with her rather striking golden eyes makes the entire Kingdom wonder if it's even possible that she's _not _Sinbad's child. There are literally betting pools for it. Alibaba's got forty on her being the illegitimate child of the King and a hooker. It's a very popular lot.

"Thank you for the alert! Y-you can go now~" He flops over on the mattress, trying to think of the most unattractive things he can to get rid of his stiffie- Sinbad singing in the shower, Hakuryuu's limb falling off, ooh! _Elizabeth._ Alibaba looks down.

Works like a charm.

"I wanna see your face out this _fu-_- out this door in the next minute! You ain't gonna fall back asleep on my watch!" No, he doesn't think he will. Not when she's yelling like that. He wiggles into a clean cloak from his dresser and answers the door. Talim the attendant is standing _just like __**Ja'far**_. Maybe he should have put his money on the two of _them _having a baby instead, Sinbad and Ja'far. Hey, magic's done weirder things.

"See? I'm- I'm up, mmk?" Her eyes widen. She gasps. Alibaba's pretty sure he's not caked in mud anymore, and he _feels fine- _It's the bruises isn't it?

"_Ooooooh._ Be uh, be careful today Mister. Don't get hurt. You can always come down to the kitchens if anything's wrong,"

And yeah, it's rude, but he doesn't feel bad when he storms right past her.

He's pretty sure this whole thing won't exactly be the death of him, but he might actually kill someone by the time its through.


End file.
